


Years Ago

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Through the Years, minerva is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: It started fifteen years ago...





	Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadepresley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepresley/gifts).



> Thank you J for the speedy beta. Jade, I love your work so much, I had such trouble picking one to remix because they're all amazing! I hope you like this. It is very fluffy.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

He doesn’t expect it, obviously, or he wouldn’t be pressed up against a wall with Potter pressed against him. This isn’t quite what he meant when he said that he wanted Potter to get over himself. He’d actually meant for Potter to ask him on a date, rather than all the infuriating flirting they’d been doing. He had not meant to find himself being kissed in an alcove. Potter’s lips press against his neck, hot and wet, and he can feel his erection twitching in his pants.

On second thought, this is probably better than a date.

“We need to get to potions…” he mumbles weakly. Slughorn is probably starting their lesson now, and Draco needs to do well or he’ll never get into a potions Mastery. He’s done so much to make it harder for himself, he can’t add bad grades onto that. 

“We can get there in a minute,” Potter responds, breathless and urgent as his lips stroke against Draco’s skin. Draco’s body is on fire, every nerve ending acutely aware of Potter. Potter’s tongue on his neck, working its way up to his jaw. Potter’s hands in his hair. Potter’s cock, hard and long, pressing against his thigh. Fuck. Fine. They can get there in a minute.

Draco turns to capture Potter’s mouth with his, their lips meeting, _finally_ after what seems like weeks of coy looks and subtle touches. He sinks into it, letting Potter’s tongue, that magic fucking tongue, wrap around his. His lips are soft, warm and pliable and Draco knows he’ll never get bored of kissing this man.

Their cocks line up as they shuffle on the spot, slotting together. They grind their hips, the beautiful friction of fabric and heat and Potter making Draco’s toes curl. Potter’s hands tighten in his hair, and then Potter moans, a deep guttural moan, and Draco is spilling into his pants. He’d be embarrassed about it, but his body is too relaxed, his breathing deep as he keeps his arms wrapped around Potter. And if the way Potter is collapsed against him, he wasn’t the only one to come incredibly quickly.

“We should…” he prompts and Potter nods, pushing back slightly and pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s lips before they step into the light. Potter’s fingers lace with his, and he tries not to feel too happy about it. They kissed in a corridor, they did not declare themselves a couple.

“Where are you boys supposed to be?” A harsh voice makes Draco jump and he spins, his hand dropping from Potter’s, to find Professor McGonagall giving them a very stern look. He glances at Potter, taking in the untucked shirt, the soft stain on his trousers, the guilty grin. Yeah, it’s completely obvious what they’ve just been doing.

“Potions?” Potter says, his eyes twinkling as his hand finds Draco’s again. Draco looks, wide-eyed, between the two of them. For a moment, the air stands still and then McGonagall sighs.

“Well, I suggest you get there quickly.” She gives them a stern look as they turn. “And perhaps, next time, you can avoid your lessons somewhere a little more private.

\-----

**Ten Years Ago**

“I just have to get the portkey from Hermione’s classroom, and then we can go,” Potter promises as they walk down the corridor at Hogwarts. Draco huffs slightly, but can’t bring himself to be actually annoyed. It’s hard to be annoyed when you’ve just got married. He looks down at his hand, marvelling at the thin silver band on his finger. He hopes he never gets bored of seeing it there.

“You know, if we’d left when I said, we could be fucking in a hotel in Costa Rica right now,” he points out, running his hands around Potter’s waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they continue to make their way to Hermione’s classroom. No sooner are the words from his lips, and Potter is spinning around in his arms, giving him a shove. He trips backwards, through a wall hanging he thought was against a solid wall, but is clearly not.

“Why wait?” Potter’s eyes have that shine in them, mischievous and beautiful, and Draco can’t help but agree.

Their kiss is messy, hurried in a way it hasn’t been for years. Maybe it’s the castle. Maybe it’s the risk. Maybe it’s the fact they just got married and Draco hasn’t properly kissed Potter all day. Their hands move in a blur, slipping into trousers, wrapping around rapidly growing cocks. They’ve done this before, maybe not exactly here, but enough to know each other. To know what feels good. To know how to draw the moans out.

Potter’s hand twists at the end as he tugs, just how Draco likes it, and Draco knows he isn’t lasting long. Not if Potter keeps doing that thing with his tongue and making those noises and twisting his hand so fucking _perfectly_. Draco presses harder against Potter, moving his hand faster, the heavy weight on Potter’s cock in his hand so heartachingly familiar, he could come.

Which is exactly what he does, three second later, all over Potter’s hand. Potter grins against his mouth and fucks into his hand as he collapses against the wall. Shivers of his orgasm run through him, and then Potter is coming on his fist and he can’t bring himself to be disgusted by the stickiness. Fuck, Potter could probably come in his hair at this point. Actually… no. Potter can never, _ever_ come in his hair.

“Portkey,” Potter breathes and he nods, waving his hand to clean them up before they struggle out from behind the wall hanging. And bump directly into Professor McGonagall.

“Gentlemen,” she says, her eyes full of despair, “you aren’t even students here anymore!”

\-----

**Five Years Ago**

Potter looks fucking gorgeous in his Auror robes. Draco grins at him from behind his desk and watches as Potter walks around the office. _His_ office. It’s taken Slughorn long enough to retire, but it’s finally all Draco’s.

“I think we should christen your office,” Potter says, turning to give him a sly smile. 

“I was under the impression that was why you were here.” Draco nods solemnly and stands, walking around his desk and slowly unbuttoning his trousers. Potter’s eyes darken and he undoes his robes, letting them hang open and revealing tight grey trousers and a crisp white shirt. He looks fucking stunning. Draco reaches out, linking his finger in one of the trouser loops and tugging Potter close. He glances down, his cock twitching with interest as he notices that Potter isn’t wearing any underwear. He has no idea how he missed that this morning.

“I think you should lay me on your desk and fuck me,” Potter whispers and he lets out an embarrassing noise, crashing his lips into Potter’s and pressing him backward so that Potter is forced to lie across Draco’s desk. Yes. Draco should definitely fuck him on the desk. Right now.

Tugging at Potter’s trousers, he starts to kiss at Potter’s jaw. There’s a little stubble coming through, and as much as Draco complains that Potter looks ridiculous, he loves it. Loves the light burn it leaves on his face, his thighs, his arse. Like Potter is marking him. Potter wriggles, his trousers slipping onto the floor with his shoes, and Draco slots himself between Potter’s legs.

His hand starts to wander down, brushing over Potter’s cock, which is leaking pleasingly onto Potter’s shirt, and dipping under his balls. A groan rumbles through him as he realises Potter has prepared himself, his hole slippery and open and ready for Draco. Fuck, he loves his husband. He presses a hard kiss to Potter’s lips, Potter’s arms wrapping around his head as he slips his cock out and presses it against Potter’s arse.

He slides into Potter in one long thrust, silken heat enveloping him, and he takes a moment. They breathe together, their noses pressed against each other, their breath mixing.

“I love you, Potter,” Draco mutters and Potter huffs a laugh.

“I love you too,” he replies. “Now move.”

Draco doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts to rock his hips, tilting so he can hit Potter’s prostate with each thrust. Potter starts to mewl, scratching at Draco’s back, his hips rocking with Draco’s. They move, twisted together, arms wrapped around their shoulders tightly, hands in hair, on hips, cupping faces, and Draco feels the familiar rise of pleasure in his stomach.

He starts to move faster, pumping his hips, and it doesn’t take long for Potter to be crying out, coming between them, their shirts becoming sticky with spunk. Potter’s hole flutters around his cock, and he comes a moment later, filling Potter and collapsing on top of him. They lie together, and Draco closes his eyes, marvelling at the soft rise and fall of Potter’s chest. He loves lying like this. Feeling Potter, alive and healthy, beneath him.

Someone knocks on the door and he doesn’t have time to move before the door is opened and then slammed shut. He leans up, slipping from Potter and giving him a quizzical look. Potter’s cheeks are flushed a harsh red and his looks like he’s both about to laugh and cry.

“Do you think we’ll ever not be interrupted by McGonagall?” he asks and Draco groans. Of course it was his boss. Because who else would it be? Potter wriggles underneath him, wrapping his arm around Draco’s neck. Draco looks down at him, staring into those wonderful eyes, shining with love and sighs.

“You know, I don’t know if it would be as fun if she didn’t.” He grins and Potter laughs, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. It doesn’t matter how many times McGonagall catches them. Draco wouldn’t give this up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174662425174/drarry-fic-years-ago) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174667161252/potters-hand-twists-at-the-end-as-he-tugs-just) have been posted to tumblr. Help promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
